


I Love College

by beguinn



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M, au!frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beguinn/pseuds/beguinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Benn is an incredibly popular frat boy that may or may not have a crush on one of the fraternity's pledges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love College

Everything about Jamie Benn screamed _frat boy_ , from his always-backwards baseball cap to his impossibly perfect washboard abs to his closet full of clothes bought with his daddy’s money and everything in between. He was the almost-too-attractive student everyone on campus knew the name of. Girls wanted to get with him (and many got the chance to) while guys wanted nothing more than to be him. 

Like every frat boy, rush week was Jamie’s favourite time of year. He loved getting to know his potential new brothers and putting them through all sorts of humiliating hazing activities. Jamie and a handful of his brothers were gathered around the dining room table at the frat house, playing cards and downing a bit of beer while the others were crowded in the living room to watch TV or play pool or sitting outside waiting for the pledges to arrive. There was a bit of excited clamor on the front porch before the front door swung open and a brother, Brenden, and someone Jamie didn’t quite recognise came inside. 

“First one’s here!” Brenden announced excitedly. “I’m gonna go back out with Alex and Rouss to wait for the rest. The little fuckers are speaking only in French again to piss me off.” After rolling his eyes rather dramatically, Brenden spun around on his heel and went back outside, leaving the new pledge alone with the group that had previously been playing cards in the dining room. The pledge smiled nervously and clasped his hands behind his back while the others peered up at him curiously, and for a few moments, the room was strangely silent, with the only noise coming from the living room, where Cody was being accused of cheating at yet another game of pool. 

Slamming his cards down on the table, Jamie pushed out his chair and stood up. “What’s your name?” he demanded, walking around the table and to the pledge. There was something he really liked about this boy, although he couldn’t place his finger on it quite yet.

“J-Jamie…” he sputtered out before blushing. “I... I mean, Tyler. You’re Jamie. I’m Tyler.”

Jamie chuckled. He was nervous. He liked it. 

~

“Hey hotshot,” Jamie greeted Tyler with a quiet chuckle as he sat down beside him. Once the pledges had begun to arrive, everyone had meandered outside for a barbeque and games such as cornhole and horseshoes. After dominating the pledges with his trusty partner Alex in a few rounds of cornhole, Jamie felt his stomach rumbling and headed to the grill, where he piled on a full rack of ribs, a baked potato, macaroni salad, and coleslaw onto his plate before scanning the yard for a place to sit. It wasn’t long before his eyes landed on Tyler (he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of him for too long), and he made a beeline to the boy. “You mind me sittin’ with you?”

Tyler was, honestly, a bit surprised Jamie had decided to sit with him. Jamie had been one of the reasons Tyler had rushed – he wanted the chance to get to know and befriend him, just like every other guy on campus. And between their initial meeting in the dining room that morning and now, it seemed as though Jamie had a genuine interest in getting to know him as well. “Go ahead,” he insisted. Tyler looked up for a split second before his eyes darted to his plate again and his cheeks were reddening with embarrassment. Jamie made him nervous, and why wouldn’t he? He was one of the most popular members the fraternity had ever had. 

How timid Tyler was couldn’t help but make Jamie chuckle once again. He’d noticed that everything about the boy screamed confidence until he showed up. Jamie had been watching the younger boy throughout the day – when he was interacting with other pledges and even some of the brothers, he demanded to be the centre of attention. But with Jamie, he shut down and seemed to forget how to communicate. “Nice day for a barbeque, eh?” he stated in an attempt to prompt Tyler to speak.

“Yup, it’s great,” he replied almost immediately then shovelled a forkful of macaroni salad into his mouth. He just needed a few seconds to gather his thoughts and think of something intelligent to say, and chewing on a bit of macaroni salad gave him the perfect opportunity to do just that. “This is a really awesome way for everyone to get acquainted,” he said, although he wasn’t entirely sure acquainted was the correct word to use there. He’d gotten into college by the grace of his parents’ money, not his good grades in high school. “I think horseshoes may be my true calling.”

Jamie nodded as he took a bite into a rib, thankful that Tyler had finally worked up the courage to say more than a handful or words to him. “I’m pretty sure cornhole is mine,” he replied although his mouth was full of meat. “The only reason I’m majoring in hotel administration is because ‘professional cornhole player’ doesn’t sound too promising as a career.”

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Tyler dropped his fork so he could turn to Jamie. “You’re a hotel administration major?” The frat boy nodded and a broad smile appeared on Tyler’s face. “I am too, bro!” he announced excitedly. He never thought he’d have something in common with Jamie, but, clearly, he did.

~

Jamie liked to test their pledges. He didn’t want anyone who couldn’t keep up with them to join the brotherhood. However, he’d been hazing Tyler much more than any of the other pledges had been hazed. So far, he’d had the boy go streaking across the campus, dress in full drag to class, and get the fraternity’s Greek letters tattooed onto his body. Tyler had seemed glad to do each of these tasks, solely because Jamie had asked him to perform them. Even when they weren’t doing things involving rushing, Jamie and Tyler could be found hanging out together, usually in Jamie’s room playing video games or competing to see who could eat the most pizza (Tyler was always victorious when it came to the video games, but Jamie was the king of pizza eating). Tonight, though, Jamie had a hazing idea that would either get him a bid or shatter his chances of ever joining the brotherhood.

The fraternity was hosting a party, complete with music, dancing, booze, and sorority girls. The house was loud, filled with the sound of party music and people chattering, and dark, the only lights being the strobe lights constantly flashing. After pouring vodka into five shot glasses, Jamie picked them up, carefully balancing them in his hands, and manoeuvred around the dancing people and couples making out. He didn’t care about any of them; all he cared about was finding Tyler.

It didn’t take long to find him. As expected, a crowd of girls surrounded the pledge, each of them practically drooling over him. Jamie chuckled because Tyler wasn’t the only one that happened to – he was also the object of affection for many girls in the group, and he had no trouble finding the ones he’d slept with. Pushing past them, Jamie nudged Tyler before nodding toward the door that led to the kitchen. “Come with me, buddy,” he said, paying no attention to the girls that either greeted him or whined because he was pulling Tyler away.

Of course, Tyler obeyed and in a matter of seconds, they were away from the girls and in the kitchen, alone aside from a couple making out on the stove. After ensuring the stove was turned off (while the girl had a hot ass, he didn’t want her to literally have a hot ass), Jamie turned his attention to Tyler and placed the shot glasses on the counter. He knew Tyler was practically a professional drinker with a liver made of steel, but this wasn’t the boy’s final test before he received his bid. He did, however, think he’d need a bit of alcohol to agree to do it, which was the real reason for the vodka. “Five shots in ten seconds…” Jamie picked up his left wrist and stared down at his watch, waiting for a new minute to start so he could time Tyler. “And… go.”

Seven seconds later, Tyler slammed the final shot glass onto the countertop, and Jamie looked up in awe. He was more and more impressed with Tyler by the minute. “Nicely done, hotshot,” he muttered, nodding slowly. ‘Hotshot’ had become a term of endearment he used specifically for Tyler, and the pledge smiled every time Jamie used it on him. “I’ve got some good news for you.”

Tyler’s eyes lit up, and he resembled a puppy a little too eager for attention. “You do? What is it? I wanna know.” 

Jamie laughed. When they’d first met, Tyler had been terrified to say much around him, but now that their friendship had progressed, it was oftentimes difficult to get the boy to be quiet for longer than a few seconds. “I’ve got your bid in my pocket,” he announced, pausing a moment to let Tyler process that information. A look of excitement washed over the pledge’s face, and Jamie’s smile matched his. “But you’ve got one more thing you’ve got to do before I’ll give it to you.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped, a bit confused. His bid was completed and in Jamie’s pocket, ready to be given to him, but he still had to complete hazing? It didn’t make any sense to him. “Okay… What is it?” 

A smirk crossed over Jamie’s lips. “Make out with me.”

The pair stood in silence for a moment, both their hearts racing. Finally, though, Tyler closed the gap between their bodies, pressing his chest against Jamie’s and allowing their lips to collide. Tyler’s lips were chapped, but they felt like heaven pressed against his own. Their lips moved in sync, and Jamie could have sworn he’d never kissed anyone as good as Tyler. Feeling the pledge’s tongue graze over his bottom lip, Jamie opened his mouth a bit more to allow Tyler’s tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. In a matter of moments, Tyler was darting his tongue over Jamie’s, and it took everything Jamie had to not let out a pleased moan. Tyler, however didn’t bother masking his pleasure and let out a quiet moan that made Jamie’s cheeks burn. Jamie could taste the alcohol on his lips and on his tongue, which only made things better.

When Tyler pulled away, Jamie stared at him, both confused and a bit let down. The kiss they’d just shared had been amazing, and he hadn’t been ready to stop it. “Um…” Knowing that Tyler had only kissed him to get his bid, Jamie began digging in his pocket to retrieve it for him. But Tyler pressed his index finger to Jamie’s lips and smirked at him. He was drunk and quite enjoying kissing Jamie, so he didn’t want to stop. He placed a hand on either side of Jamie’s waist and roughly pulled them closer together, leaning his head back and groaning at the feeling of their crotches rubbing against each other. Although the relief had only been temporary, it was greatly appreciated. 

For a few moments, Tyler simply smiled at Jamie, mesmerised by the look of pure joy in his eyes. But then he pressed a kiss to Jamie’s jawline before gently nipping at the skin, smirking a bit when Jamie let out a quiet, surprised yelp.

“Didn’t think you’d be into biting,” Jamie commented, panting a bit because he was out of breath.

“Didn’t think you’d be into guys,” Tyler replied almost immediately, and they shared a quiet chuckle for a brief moment. 

“I’m into hot people,” he answered finally, blushing a bit.

“I’m honoured,” Tyler muttered before pressing another kiss to Jamie’s jawline. Instead of nipping at his skin again, this time he made his way down and across Jamie’s neck, stopping at a spot just below his right earlobe. He grazed his tongue over the skin then gently blew against it, causing a shiver to run down Jamie’s spine and a pleased smile to appear on Tyler’s lips. He took the skin between his teeth, biting down and gently sucking until he heard a moan slip from Jamie’s lips. He nuzzled himself in the boy’s neck for a few moments, grazing his nose over his skin and taking in his scent. But then he heard Jamie muttering his name, urging him to continue with what he’d been doing.

Of course, Tyler obliged, taking Jamie’s skin between his teeth again and sucking on it, this time nowhere near as gently as before. As expected, Jamie let out an even louder moan, shamelessly grinding his hips against Tyler’s. “You need some relief, eh?” Tyler muttered in a low voice, kissing Jamie one more time and nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away. “I think I can do something about that.” Smirking, Tyler dropped to his knees.

~

“So… You and Tyler?” Val asked curiously, nudging Jamie’s side as he spoke. Val was a good guy that had joined the fraternity at the same time Tyler had. But as an international student, his English was rather rough and he preferred to speak as little as possible. The fact that he’d asked Jamie about Tyler at all showed that he knew something was going on.

Jamie only chuckled and shrugged. “We’re closer than you think.”


End file.
